Anna's Ninja Journey: Starting A Ninja's Road
by DetRoid434
Summary: Anna, now typical 13 year old girl, once born in the Naruto universe is sent back there even thro where she lives, it is just a TV series. She desperately finds a way to get back to her home. Can she survive this world or will she need her friends? She holds a Jinchuriki inside of her when she comes back to the Naruto world.


Prologue: Welcome Back Home

 _ **Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, doing the intro for Detroid434. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking: what is this story going to be about? I'd tell you, but then it'd be a spoiler. Anyways, I'll be doing the disclaimer for my boyfriend.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: He does not own Naruto or Naomi. Naomi is my OC. You may recognize her from one of my fanfics.**_

 _ **Which fanfic you might ask? Well, I'd tell you, but I'll leave it a surprise for now. Enjoy.**_

 _Another boring day... another boring test. I just want to get home so I can play a video game. Before I forget, my name is Annabelle but Anna for short. I'm a thirteen soon to be a fourteen year old girl. I made good friends over the years like Naomi. She told me about her adventure in the Code Lyoko world. it was so cool from how she said it._

"Anna?" A girl asked

 _Only if I went to a different world then I could see what it was like._

"Ground Control to Anna?!" The girl asked once more

"Yes Naomi?" I asked

 _Naomi is one of my closest friends. Ever since her break up with Matt, she found another guy to love and those two has been together for about a year now. Naomi and I were going to our homes but I told my mother that I was spending the night at Naomi's house. It was good to know Naomi's mother since well... let's say that based on what she told me before about her mom that I've figured out a way to get on her good side so she can't say anything bad about me. We then entered Naomi's room since I've kept a gaming console there, so she and I can play it when we had the chance._

"So... how's your new relationship going?" I asked her

 _That got Naomi to blush like crazy. She knows something that I don't but I'm not going to ask about her boyfriend's name since it would be rude of me to._

"I don't know on what you're talking about." Naomi replied while lying and blushing at the same time

"Right!" I sarcastically stated

 _I smiled while Naomi did the same time. She must be lucky to have a boyfriend but me...I have none, yet. Naomi and I were playing a game to help me get inspired to write a new story. It was a Naruto game we were playing. I had an Xbox 360 at Naomi's house for us to play, the same console that I brought over that one time. It was a team fight. I was using Naruto and Kakashi only while Naomi was using Hinata, Tsunade and Sakura. I defeated Sakura and Hinata leaving Naomi to use Tsunade left while she defeated Kakashi, leaving me with Naruto left. This was an interesting fight. I finished off Tsunade with Naruto's Rasengan move._

"Naruto Wins!" the game said

 _Naomi and I smiled but then we saw the clock and it was 11:00 PM. Dang, time moves fast. I went downstairs and slept on the couch while Naomi slept in her room. I wish I was in a different world like Naomi did with the Code Lyoko World. While I was sleeping, I was transported to a forest. For some reason, I could sleep longer than McKenna and Naomi in a long run. Soon enough, I woke up and looked around and saw different trees then before. Okay, this has to be a trick from Naomi. Right?_

"Naomi! You can stop this!" I yelled

 _No answer came back. Okay, I was scared now. If Naomi wasn't responsible, then...who was?_

 _"G...Guess I'm not in Virginia anymore."_ I said to myself in thought

 _I was walking through the forest and was trying to be brave but it wasn't working. Man, I need help and fast. While I was walking, I bumped into a guy, roughly around his 30's. I landed on my butt from bumping into the guy. That's got to leave a mark on my bum. I looked at his feet while rubbing my butt and saying:_

"Oww"

"You okay, miss?" the guy asked

"Yeah and besides, my name is Annabelle." I told the guy

 _I looked at him while helping me up and saying:_

"Nice to meet you, Annabelle. My name is..." The guy started to say before I interrupted him

"You're Kakashi Hatake! The Copy Ninja! The pleasure is all mine." I said while in shock

"I see that you know about me. Well, let's head back to the Leaf Village." Kakashi uttered

 _I just nodded my head in agreement. I can't believe it! Kakashi, taking me to the village hidden in the leaves. This was so cool but I can't let him know that I'm from a different universe just like how Naomi couldn't till the Lyoko Warriors found out from Franz's diary based on what she told me. I'm just plain excited about this. I hope Naomi doesn't get mad at me for just leaving her like that. We started walking back to the village. Kakashi is my favorite character to use in the Naruto games and now I'm next to him, going back to HIS village where HE lives. I... I just want to faint._

 _"Can't believe I'm going back to the Leaf Village."_ I spoke in thought

 _Couple of Minutes later, we arrived at the village. That was a long walk, literally. My legs are killing me right now from doing this long walk._

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaf." Kakashi told me

 _I was in shock for three reasons. One, I can't believe how big this village was in person. Two, I'm the first human from a different universe to visit this village and three. I knew about the Leaf Village from reading the Manga and by playing video games of Naruto. Kakashi and I went to the Hokage's place to speak with him. This place is so cool! I looked at my hands before looking back. A couple of minutes later, we arrived at the Hokage's place. Man, this place is small. It's smaller then Naomi's and my room combined which I might like it here. We entered the place and the Hokage spoke:_

"Kakashi, who is this?"

"Lord Hokage, this is Annabelle." Kakashi replied

 _The Hokage looked shocked which I didn't know why he did? Why was he shocked? D...Did I do something wrong already? It's already my first day here and I'm probably in trouble. This is not good for my reputation!_

"Annabelle, can you leave Kakashi and me to speak?" The Hokage said

 _I nodded and left the room to leave them be. I was outside, and I pulled out my deck. Would I even see my friends again? Naomi is probably worried about me. I can't blame her but hope she can forgive me...Just thinking about it is not a good picture. 45 minutes later, Kakashi and the Hokage came out. I hope it's nothing bad that has to do with me. They came up to me and both of them had a smile. Okay! Was it good news or bad news? I couldn't tell since I was bad with it. Naomi could tell but she isn't here._

"Annabelle, we want you to be a ninja of our village; to join the Hidden Leaf Village as a ninja." Hokage spoke

"R...really?" I stated

"Yes! I think you might make a great ninja someday." Kakashi said

 _I...I was just shocked that they said that. I nodded my head at that idea. A few days later, I was in the academy to become a Genin. This is going to be easy. My name was called and I went to the testing area to begin. As I walked into the room, I saw at least two 30 year old men and the current Hokage. I got into position to begin the final exam._

"Hello and my name is Iruka." Iruka spoke

"My name is Mizuki." Mizuki replied

"My name is Annabelle." I stated

 _Mizuki and Iruka went pale like the Hokage did a few days ago. What's going on when I say my name? There must be something that I don't know. Iruka then spoke:_

"Let's begin"

 _I then began to channel my chakra then did the sign for the final exam then yelled:_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

 _4 perfect clones of me appeared. I...I was shocked that I did it on my first try. It takes Naruto to master this jutsu from a scroll after being tricked by Mizuki in the Manga and Anime. It was the oldest trick in the book to trick a young boy like that but it helped Naruto out, big time like x 1000. Mizuki, Iruka and the Hokage were talking about to pass me or not. I was praying to let me pass. Mizuki spoke:_

"You passed my dear."

 _I was so excited about it. Naomi, please forgive me. Maybe...I shouldn't be her friend anymore. She deserves a better friend then me. I'm a horrible person to not leave a note behind or not. I left the exam area and got my headband. Kakashi is letting me stay at his place till I get my own place. During the day, Kakashi was training me. He noticed something but he does know what it is. We stopped after 2 hours. Man, I...I was sweating like crazy. That much training in a day? Not my style but I had to get used to it since I was a ninja now._

"Annabelle?" asked Kakashi

"Yes." I said

"You can use Fire, Water, and Earth Style Jutsu's since that was the point of this training. It was to see what Jutsu's you can use." Kakashi explained to me

"Whoa!" I said in shock

"Yeah but what's even weirder is that you have the potential learn a jutsu from someone." Kakashi finished explaining to me

"Which jutsu?" I asked

"Not sure." said Kakashi

 _While we were walking back, Kakashi was thinking about something. It's like he's hiding something from me but I won't ask me._

 _"Steve...Why did your daughter have to come back to this world?"_ Kakashi wondered in thought

"Hey Kakashi?" I asked

"Yes Annabelle." Kakashi replied

"First off, please call me Anna and secondly, how do I become a Jonin like you?" I told him

"Okay Anna and you would have to pass the Exam into the next Shinobi rank for the ninja. See there are Genin, like you are now then there is the next Shinobi rank which is Chunin. After that, you have the rank of Jonin but then after, you have the Special Jonin Shinobi rank and finally, you have Kage which is the Hokage." Kakashi stated while explaining it to me

 _"Figures!"_ I yelled in thought

 _Kakashi and I got back to his place and it was late out like really late. Kakashi was fast asleep but me, I couldn't sleep at all. Not after what all happened. I was looking over the balcony while thinking about my friends back home. I thought of to play a song to help calm me down. So, I went to where I slept and got my guitar and started playing a song._

 _(I always needed time on my own_

 _I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

 _And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

 _And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

 _When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missing you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missing too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear to always get me though_

 _The day and make it okay_

 _I miss you_

 _I've never felt this way before_

 _Everything that I do reminds me of you_

 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

 _And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

 _When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missing you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missing too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear to always get me though_

 _The day and make it okay_

 _I miss you_

 _We were made for each other_

 _Out here forever_

 _I know we were, yeah_

 _All I ever wanted was for you to know_

 _Everything I do, I'd give my heart and soul_

 _I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missing you_

 _And when you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missing too_

 _And when you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear to always get me through_

 _The day and make it okay_

 _I miss you) (1)_

 _I sighed as I looked up at the starry sky. I hope I can find my way home soon. As soon as I put my guitar away, I laid down on the bed, and soon enough, drifted off into a deep slumber._

 _ **Done and done! Well, that's the first chapter for ya. Please review and this is sakuraphoenix, saying for my boyfriend, signing off. See ya!**_

 _ **(1) - When You're Gone sung by Avril Lavigne**_

 _ **PS: Detroid here. Like my girlfriend said, she did the intro, disclaimer and outro for me which I really thanked her for doing it as I literally do not own nothing at all in this fanfic. I only and I repeat, ONLY own my OC and that's it. I do not own nothing else.**_


End file.
